


Mystery of Summer

by CharonWhite



Series: Mystery of Summer [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonWhite/pseuds/CharonWhite
Summary: *沿用部分漫画设定，私设11岁年龄差；*短篇HE，预计三发完结；*部分灵感来自Call me by your name,致这个热烈匆促的夏天。





	1. Never or late.

**Author's Note:**

> 你带我看一座山，一棵树，一条溪，将它们层层叠叠堆在我脚下，于是可见时光，可见星辰。  
> ——《沙郡年纪》

“Natalia！”那声音，那态度，那语气。

我过去的十七年人生中都没人在第一次见面时就自来熟地叫我“Natalia”，暂且不说那个年轻男人张扬的挥手和闪亮微笑，单是这个称呼本身包含着的熟稔，随意和亲昵，就好像他和我已经认识了一辈子，只是今天才碰面而已。

这是我对James Barnes的第一记忆，年轻男人的声音至今言犹在耳，“Natalia!”

闭上双眼，念出这个单词，仿佛又回到了多年前的圣彼得堡：十七岁的我背着大包小包的行李走下出租车拿着地图往前走时，看着他从路的另一头走来，宽松的衬衫波浪般起伏，胸口微微敞开，头顶夹着墨镜，踩着一双经典款帆布鞋，一边大声喊着“Natalia”，一边走来；下一秒，他就非常自然地接过我的包，低头对我漫不经心地一笑，并询问我的父亲近况如何。

一切或许就始于那个地方，那个当下：俄罗斯北部的海港，暗香浮动的椴树林，那件衬衫，卷起的衣袖，铺路的鹅卵石在他有些磨损的橡胶鞋底下若隐若现，似乎他的每一步都在跳脱地给我打招呼“Natalia!”

我今夏的房主，父亲的得意门生，圣彼得堡国立大学的新晋教授，James Buchanan Barnes,一个讨厌鬼。

似乎为了印证我的想法，紧接着，几乎是不假思索地，背对着出租车，他挥了挥手，朝着大胡子司机，或许是他认识的朋友，带着促狭的笑意吐出一句“Bye”.没有称呼，也没有匆匆告别时应有的美式幽默，什么都没有。他那再简练不过的“Bye”显得轻佻，冒失又唐突——随你怎么想，他才不在乎。

看着吧，到时候他也会这样和我告别。就是一句轻巧随意漠不关心的“Bye!”

我感受到了威胁，他肯定是那种特别会来事儿的人，而我要在同一屋檐下忍受他六个星期。

不过，我也有可能会渐渐喜欢上他，从他圆圆的下巴到圆圆的手肘再到圆圆的膝盖。可是，接下来的几天让我开始恨他了。

正是恨，也正是他，那个几天前还站在照片里的男人，活脱脱地出现了，并且让人一见倾心。

作为一个文艺中年，哦不，好吧其实是文学系老学究，我父亲每个暑假都有忙不完的事，根本无暇理会我。但眼看着我就要到了升入大学的年纪，再不能在学业上含糊了，他果断就做出了把我丢到圣彼得堡接受文学熏陶的英明决定。

而他那刚进入国立大学任教的得意门生“Bucky”就自然而然地荣膺我今夏的“牢头”。

哦，我当然知道他，棕发碧眼的美国人，天赋异禀的高材生，在圣彼得堡国立大学最好的院系里也混的风生水起——或许比起我，他更像我父母的骨血。

又或许一切始于我到达当天那顿食不知味的晚餐，他就算是一声不响地坐在海港的夜幕下，也像是一个炽热的发光体，吸引着形形色色的人主动贴近；也或许是之后的第二天，我们第一次并肩同行的时候。他沿途为我介绍商店和附近街区，最后我们穿过一扇古老的白色木门，前面是当年的火车站遗址。“想去看吗？”“再说吧，也许吧。”我话甫一出口就懊悔于自己的拒人千里；更或许是某个似乎无穷无尽的休息时间里的那段对话。“你以后想做什么？”James随口一问。

“我只想要游手好闲。”我学着毛姆的腔调。

他挑了挑眉，骨子里的美国气质若隐若现，“你一向都这么睿智的吗？”

他在逗我，我知道。在他眼中我不过是个小朋友，只需要带在身边随便转转就哄得开心的小朋友；可于我分明不是这么简单的，一切的开始可能比我预想的早太多了，在我浑然不觉的时候。

白天我很少在我自己的房间里，在过去的几年夏天我都习惯独享自家树下的圆桌，而James似乎更青睐有人陪伴。起初我们共享一张书桌，后来他就在旁边支了一张躺椅，手稿直接潦草地扔在肚子上，一些小物件，比如防晒霜，墨镜，铅笔和MP3，毫无章法地堆在我的桌子上，像一种无意为之又心照不宣的侵略。

“James,你睡着了？”当盛夏降临，树下的灼热空气和我的柠檬水味道交织时，我问他。

沉默。

接着他的声音从盖在脸上的书下传来，闷闷的，几乎像是叹气，“嗯。”

接着是一段更长的沉默。

“我在思考。”

“思考什么？”

他把书从脸上拿下来，帆布鞋尖在空气中打了个转，像在划水，“不告诉你，”他干脆坐起身来，“那你呢，你又在干什么？”

“看书。”我扬了扬手中的杜拉斯。

“你才没有呢。”他望着我，眼神清亮如水。

我低头，目光继续同之前的半个多小时一样停留在“从我第一次见到他，我便明白我会再一次失去他”一句上，轻轻开口道：“那我也在思考。”

“思考什么？”

我抬头望向他的眼睛，在树影闪动中他翠色的眼瞳盛满了细碎的光，像在银河中洗过。我深吸了一口气，天哪，我好想告诉他。

“秘密。”

“好吧，秘密。”他又重复了一遍，像是这句话是什么值得他反复咀嚼的课题，一副若有所思的样子。

我有多喜欢他重复我说过的话，他绝对不会知道。那让我觉得像是一个手势，一种允诺，一支变调的情歌，就像是母亲每天为我铺的床：先把毯子铺平，然后把多出来的部分压进床垫的缝里，最后覆上床罩。塞在这层层叠叠里的，是某种虔诚又脆弱的象征，像某种不经意的默许。

“想去涅瓦大街看看吗？”他从躺椅上跳起来，进屋拿出两把自行车钥匙，丢给我一把，“那里也算是市中心，可以去给你父母寄明信片，哦，还可以隔河望望冬宫。”

“现在？”不，我的意思是，真的？

“怎么了，你有什么更好的建议？”

“没有。”

“那我们走吧。”他把磨白的背包甩到背上。

途中，我发觉James一点也不着急，短短的路程我们走了很久。他没有一点匆忙的神色，也没有按往常的速度的骑车，更别说初见时的热情洋溢了。他甚至可以说是神色恹恹，笑容上都似乎笼罩着一层灰蒙蒙的东西，或许他也有心事吧。

但无论如何，这就是我的天堂时刻，我或许该做点什么去巩固我们之间的联系。

突然，“友谊”这个词在我心中浮现。但世人定义的友谊，对我来说，是陌生的，停滞的，我完全不在乎。相反的，从他从椴树下出现的那一刻起，我想要的就是，人类会向彼此渴求的，那种让人生琐碎可堪忍受的东西。

当我们抵达涅瓦大街时，James在街口的小店买了包新出的万宝路，薄荷味的。我以前从来没有试过抽烟，心头忽地一动，“不介意分我一支吧？”

他不置一词，从口袋里拿出火柴，弯起手指，凑近我的脸，替我点燃了我人生中的第一支烟，动作行云流水，一气呵成。而我怔怔地看着他近在咫尺的脸，剑眉横飞，写尽风流。“不错吧？”“还行。”短暂的对话。多年以后，薄荷口味的香烟总会让我想起他，想起此时此地。我忽地意识到，还有一个月我就会离开。

这或许是我第一次容许自己倒数时日。

“看那里。”我们在午后三点左右的阳光下，悠哉悠哉地骑车来到“世界最美的街道”，俯瞰涅瓦河的风景。

远处是运河的波光粼粼，船只划破冬宫的倒影，仿佛巨型海豚破浪而行；近处一辆小型公交车正在费力爬坡，几个穿着制服的年轻人跟在其后，抱怨着废气排放。

“你知道这里有个挺有名的门牌吧？”

“向阳侧14号。”我回答，“当时这里可算是卫国战争的军事重地呢。列宁格勒前线报纸《在祖国的防线上》报社所在地也在不远处，当年从这里传出的前线捷报鼓舞了全国人民。”

他撇了撇嘴， “我请你吃甜品怎么样？”

“哦，不会说的是沃尔夫与贝尔热甜食店吧?就是当年普希金喝最后一杯咖啡的地方？哎，对了，我听说果戈里的《涅瓦大街》也是在那儿完成的。”我也不知道自己怎么突然变成话痨了，我只是想对他说点什么，什么都行，以迂回的方式表达，可能是我对他道出真相的唯一方式。

“有什么是你不知道的?”他看着我，似笑非笑。

我看向他，知道自己的机会来了。要么把握要么失去，非黑即白，进退维谷。但无论如何，我知道自己永远无法忘记他的语气；或许我可以得意洋洋地接受他的赞美，但我余生都将带着悔意。这是我这辈子第一次在毫无准备的情况下对一个成年人说这些，我太紧张了，甚至舌头都差点打结。

“我不知道，James，我什么都不知道。”

“你比我很多学生知道的都多。”

他为什么要用这种了无生气又傻里傻气的鼓励来回应我明显的沮丧?

“但愿你知道，我对真正重要的事一无所知。”

我闭紧了眼睛，但又觉得有什么不对劲，马上又睁开，只是生硬地别过脸去。我现在就是在蹚水了，既要想方设法地不落水，又不能游至河岸，只是想留在水中，因为这里存在着我的真相。尽管我不打算说明，也不擅长暗示，但我发誓它就在我们身边的空气中，就在大街上的每一粒灰尘中。

他肯定觉察到了什么——天晓得到底是什么，他那么敏锐，或许他在试着不表现得太过平淡。

“什么是重要的事？”

天哪，他为什么要装傻？

“你明明知道。到了这个节骨眼，你还不知道就没人知道了。”我语速急促，也许会被认为是没有礼貌的暴躁，管他的，或许我就是呢。我抬头，几乎是恶狠狠地瞪视。

“我明明知道。”他又一次重复我的话，依然有一种若有所思的温柔，似乎想试着理解这几个字的完整意义，理出头绪，又或者是借着重复来拖延时间。我知道，我知道，他的审判就要来了。

“我希望你知道，”我脱口而出，“因为我除了你之外，谁都不想告诉。”

就这样，我说出口了。

我正要岔开话题，讲讲人文历史或是明天天气什么的，都比现在的沉默好一百倍。

但是多亏他，他不肯放过我。“你知道你说了什么吗？”他敛了笑容。

这时我们漫步在海港最繁华的街道上，两辆单车是全部的距离，我却望向涅瓦河，用含糊疲惫的语气——仿佛那是我最后的掩饰，隐藏和逃避，说：“知道，我知道我说了什么，你一点都没想错。我只是不太擅长说话，你可以不理我。”

“等等，我没误解吗？”

“没有。”既然已经开了口，我干脆摆出一副从容不迫，你奈我何的无赖嘴脸，就像落网的死刑犯，向每个警察，大小领导一而再再而三地坦承自己的犯罪细节。

好了，现在我累了，轮到他来转移话题了，只要他想，我可以很轻易地放过他。父亲从前的教学趣事，他书房里落灰的弗洛伊德或者晚餐吃什么，都是安全的话题。可是事实证明，我从来都没有看清他，起码这次没有。

James把车停到路边——好了，我们的距离缩短了整整一半，我不着边际地想着，他却在这时一把抱住了我。而我措手不及，双手还扶着车。

这个人潮中的拥抱磊落得不可思议，礼貌，克制，进退有节，带着长辈与晚辈的亲昵与疏离。我仿佛听见空谷里传来一声枪响，初恋在枯萎的绿叶中死去。

“好了，我们再逛一会就回去吧。”我听见他的声音，像是从天空那边传来，胸口嗡嗡作响。


	2. sunset kissing

返程的时候我们经过一家花店，门是玻璃的，窗也是玻璃的。小时候，我总喜欢看临街的玻璃橱窗，橱窗上总有百叶帘，水总是那么轻柔地流淌着，让整个视野有了一种被施了魔法般的氛围，让我想起许多电影里，画面模糊的闪回。

有种脆弱的美。

涅瓦大街之后的日子似乎就是这样。他的朋友们突然天天有事，我也突然想逛遍圣彼得堡的大街小巷，虽然我们也偶尔共享树荫下的阅读时刻，但整个时空似乎被谁按下了快进键，走马观花似的流逝。

一阵晚风吹来，带着海洋的腥咸凉爽，我打了个寒噤，秋天的气息隐隐逼近了。我深吸了一口气，放下被晒得温热的柠檬水，推开了门。

这段日子里，我最开始两天羞愤至极，每个细胞，每种情绪都像被投进了研钵里，被击打，捣碎，研磨，全部化成粉末，直到难以分辨痛苦，恐惧和仅存的一点点期盼。但那时我心里仍有隐秘的妄念。而过了这几个星期，那一点未曾表达的希望，似乎都要流尽了。

“但愿我没说过。”推开门后，我单刀直入，破釜沉舟。

“我就假装你没说过。”他熟练地结果话茬，就像这段时间心照不宣的尴尬从没存在过。

“那这是不是说，我们是那种时常聊天的好友——但其实不只那样呢?”

他思索片刻，“听着Natalia，我们不适合谈这些，真的不行。”

我摇摇头，不知道该怎么回答，或者一切答案是那么显而易见，根本不需要回答。

James盯着我，等我开口。

这样的时刻，让我觉得自己如此脆弱，如此赤裸裸。质疑他，只会让我更加慌乱；但要是我不反驳他，岂不是连我自己都要弃我而去了?不，我怂恿自己回望他。通常我只会瞥他一眼，然后又飞快地看向一边。除非他邀请我，否则我绝不愿意在那片翡色中停留，因为我永远等的不够久，永远来不及弄清楚那里是否欢迎我。

可这一次是他主动回避了我的目光。他低头，极轻极轻地笑了一声，“走吧，我们出去走走。”

转折得有些猝不及防。

“如果你有时间的话。”他补充道，应该是一句俏皮话。

“我有时间。”我干巴巴地回应道。

天色渐暗，我们离开住处往街上走去。

“今天晚上没朋友邀约了?”天呐，这糟糕的开场白。

“有啊，和你。”他说这话的声音里有一种不表态的轻快，仿佛觉得我的举动有些滑稽，但也或许是为缓解眼前僵局的小小让步。

他话音刚落，夕阳也在同一时刻隐没了，暮色四合，街灯还没亮起，天光昏暗，云随着海风飞速移动，在地上投下凌乱的影子。我们顺着发育不良的棕榈树和奇形怪状的橄榄树往前走，没多久就走进了一片暖黄色的灯光——是我常来的那条步行街，也许因为是工作日，街上行人寥寥。

“嘿，James，看着我。”我扯住他的衣袖，也扯住了他又要游离向远方的目光。

此刻，在夜晚的灯光下，在我们旷日持久的沉默中，我望着他，不是挑衅不是投降不是逼迫，只是别扭的坦承：这就是我，这就是你，这就是我想要的。除了空气之外，此刻我们之间再没有任何阻碍。我以看破一切的目光凝视着他，仿佛在说：“有种你吻我啊！”

“你把事情搞得很棘手。”是我想的那件事吗？

我没退却，他也没有。是的，他指的就是这件事。

“为什么会棘手？”我的心快要跳出胸腔，以致不敢一口气说太长的句子，脸变得再烫也无所谓了。那就任由他评价吧，任由他。

“因为这件事可能大错特错。”

“可能？”那么，也有一丝希望啰？

他笑了一声，在旁边的长椅上坐下，手臂枕在头下，看着夜空说:“对，可能，我不会假装没想过。”

我不由分说地坐在他身边，“所以你想过了？” 我以提问的方式笨拙地问， “没事。”我又想了一下，没事，我再一次重复，仿佛我才领会到他的弦外之音，他想过，然后开始了这段时间的沉默，我是不是除了一句“没事”什么都无能为力？

“Natalia，”他终于开口，“如果要你觉得好受些，我只能这样做。你也到了该长大的年纪了。”

“我顶多只能假装好受。”

“我们之间距离太远了，你那么聪明，肯定从一开始就想到了。”

轰轰隆隆，我的耳朵里响起什么东西垮塌的声音。我居然以为我摆出的不理会的姿势是在冷落他，可他早就看破了，把我的举动当成是小孩子闹脾气。

我扭过头去，竭力忍住想哭的冲动。

他觉察到了，还是一片长久的沉默。

“那，我们试试看。”我还没回过神，他就已经捧住了我的脸。太近了，我想，除了在梦里，或者他那天替我点烟之外，我们从未如此靠近过。他直视着我，翠瞳里我的倒影清晰得仿佛镌刻其中，接着他的手触碰到我的嘴唇，从左至右，从右到左，似乎想要加以研究，依依不舍。他忽地笑了，那个笑容让我嫉妒得快要发疯——他到底从前对多少人这样笑过？或者这是他的提问，现在我有机会喊停或者说点什么来拖延时间，这样一来，我或许还能辩白——可是我没时间了，因为他已经凑了过来，给了我一个温暖，和解，和“我只能做到这里”的吻，知道他发现我的回应有多热切。但愿我知道如何像他一样控制吻的力度。但时机容许我将更多情绪隐藏起来，那一刻在步行街的夜色里，我想把我的一切都藏起来，就像一个人希望脚下的大地裂开，然后将自己完全吞没。

“好一点了吗？”

我没回答，只是仰起脸再一次吻住他，动作近乎野蛮，不是因为精力过剩，不是因为他的吻仍旧缺乏同我一般的热情，我只是想确认。而他依然体贴迁就的态度已经将答案无情揭晓了。

“我觉得我们该走了。”他率先结束了这个吻。

“不要。”

“Natasha Romanoff！”然后是一阵难堪的沉默。

“我冒犯了你吗？”我的声音发着颤。

“没有，但以后别这样了。”这话听着像几周前我第一次听到的“bye”——尖锐，直率，一点都不亲近，语调毫无变化，没有一丝刚才的温柔。他伸手将我拉起来。

回去的路上，我问他：“我们以后不会再有深入的交谈了吧？别说其他的，你知道我不喜欢这时候开玩笑。”

“你还好吧？”他答非所问。

“挺好的。”

再无话可说。

“明天我再带你去我学校里看看吧？明年欢迎报考哦。”

这就是他的送行了吧？我也学着他答非所问：“已经是明天了。”


	3. city in the stars

离别这天，James送我到月台等车。其实我并不那么的难受，如果他不小心翼翼地问我，“拥抱会让你好受一点吗？”的话。

我点点头，希望他注意到我的动作，这样我就可以不必说话了。

仿佛我的姿势是在恳求他一般，他伸出手臂将我抱住，不用力，也没有别的动作，带着我们本该有的亲昵和疏离，又是他的友谊。可我此时最不想要的就是友谊，所以在不中断拥抱的情况下，我抽出手臂，也抱住了他。隔着衬衫，他的皮肤滚烫。

列车到站的声音远远传来。

“你随时都可以跟我联系。”耸耸肩，意思是，再说吧。

沉默。此刻他凝视着我，就像那天在长椅上一般，甚至更认真。我隐约觉得他想说什么，其实我觉得我也想要说什么，可是我说不出，不可说。在这样的时间里，我们随时都会告别。霎时，我生命的一部分就要被带走，再也不会归还。

于是我笑了一声，把手从他腰上放开，他也十分默契地放开了手，笑了一声，不再言语，似乎这是一个再普通不过的动作，似乎这只是一场礼貌友好的告别。

“James Buchanan Barnes,” 我退后一步，正好逆着阳光看着他， “这个夏天结束了，对吧?”

又是这样的距离，不远不近，正好看不清他的表情；他最终还是一言未发，我从他手里拿过行李，上车，坐好，隔着车窗挥手。

“Bye!”我脱口而出的居然是这个词。

“Bye,Natalia.”其实我什么都没听见，只根据他双唇翕动猜出来了，窗玻璃把我们隔开，恍如两个世界。

父母都在车站等我。当火车最后一次缓缓转弯，放慢速度，几乎是擦过窗外的白桦树时，我一眼就认出了他们。我喜欢家乡的白桦树，它们从不会像椴树那么招摇，不会让我想起午后波光粼粼的涅瓦河面。我拉开车窗，大陆温和的秋风吹拂着我的脸，我望见我家笨重的汽车就停在不远处。看到它总是让我开心的，因为每次父亲都是开着它来接我回家。风，暑气，笔直的白桦树，书包上的油墨气，这一切共同拼凑出我最喜欢的季节。夏天正要开始，什么都还没有发生，考前死背的函数公式都还在脑子里嗡嗡作响。James Barnes，是谁？

火车完全地停了下来，我和其他几个乘客下了车，然后它便隆隆作响地驶远了，一节接一节地离开，井然有序，轻而易举。

父亲走过来，一把结果我的行李；母亲坐进车里，迫不及待地想知道我这次旅行的细节。我望向窗外，树木和阳光一起飞快掠过，我说没做什么特别的事，去了涅瓦大街，火车站遗址，还在附近街区逛了逛。

我说着说着就不自觉地避开她的目光，我不想再提醒她问起什么，我甚至在本能地逃避这个话题。

“哦对了，Bucky寄了一些东西过来，你的那份我已经放到你房间里了。”

我不知道我的心到底在疯狂跳动个什么劲，但我的确一下车就飞奔进我的卧室。我知道我终究得回到我自己的世界，但我希望能有更慢，更长的过渡期，我再回归到遇见他之前的样子。

我打开门，看到了那本毛姆的《月亮与六便士》，扉页上是我从未见过的他的工整的字体：

为了使灵魂宁静，一个人总要做几件他不情愿的事。

我把书郑重其事地放到书柜最高层的角落里，像把一个秘密封存到别人窥探不到的心灵死角。做完这一切后，我决定找本书到阳台上去看看，然后平静地等待睡意到来。我想起那天的黄昏，暑气未尽，我也是这样装模作样地粉饰太平，一本正经地心猿意马:再过几天你就会离开，你将又会是一个人，你会恨透了那种感觉。我像为打夜战而受训的士兵，干脆让自己昼伏夜出，生活在黑暗中，以免黑暗骤降。很聪明不是吗，通过预演痛苦来抑制痛苦。

那么，再来一次。熟悉的阳台景观，确认。

白桦树的气味，确认。

老旧的汽车，确认。

远方丘陵的风景，让我想起我们从涅瓦大街骑车回去时，街边花店的玻璃橱窗和橱窗上我们的剪影，确认。

清醒至极，我知道我在干什么。即使在圣彼得堡的睡梦中，我也知道我在干什么——我终究会毁掉一切，鬼鬼祟祟又咄咄逼人的笨蛋，我扒开自己的心，往里面狠狠地唾了一口，怎么会有你这么傻的人呢？

吃过晚餐过一会儿，我看见父亲坐在沙发的老位置上，他喝着新泡的洋甘菊，腿上放着论文的手稿。入秋夜里的蚊子来势汹汹。我走过去，坐在他旁边。过去我们总是在这时候坐坐，但过去的这个夏天我们彼此冷落。

“跟我说说在圣彼得堡的事吧。” 我坐下的一瞬间他就开口，同时把装模做样的手稿放在一边，点燃了烟，整个人透露着一种 “我们要进入正题了”的异样急切， “怎么样?”

我心头咯噔一下，又很快平静下来，没什么好说的，其实装睡的一千种方法。于是我重复在车上的话，涅瓦大街，闲逛，火车站，步行街和露天晚餐。

“吃的好吗?”

我点头。

“玩的好吗？”

再点头。

“看电影了吗，去国立大学参观了吗？”

我摇头，短暂的停顿，他深吸了一口烟。

“你拥有一段很美好的情感。”此刻，他说，这比我预想过的许多说辞都更委婉，更温柔。

“我知道。”我尽力让我话中的攻击性悬在半空，就像刚蹿出头，情绪高涨但终将被打压的反动派一样；但说到底我其实希望他听出我话中藏而未发的敌意，疲倦和嚣张。我知道，所以呢?我需要他抓住这个机会骂我一顿，就像他之前因我学习散漫而表现出的家长式冷酷一样。最好是再加一通陈词滥调，说什么学习才能带我去任何想去的远方，现在的感情都是多巴胺作祟等等，一堆空话。

但我想错了。

“Nat，你很聪明，不可能不了解，你拥有的这段情感，你和Bucky的关系，有多么美好，多么珍贵。”  
“他什么都没有过，” 我低下头， “他只是他自己。”

“不是的，” 父亲手里的烟灰积得很长了，最终还是晃晃悠悠地落到了地上， “Bucky的确很有魅力，让人很难不喜欢他，你也很好；你们能在这个夏天遇见，对彼此来说，无论如何都是件很幸运的事。”他看着我，话语点到即止。

我也看着他，这个与我血脉相连，胡子拉碴却难得糊涂的中年男人，他的语气分明在告诉我，你知道我在说什么，你不必假装，我也不必宣之于口。

“他比我更像我自己。”许久，我才开口，声音轻得好似一声叹息。

“艾米莉·勃朗特。”父亲终于想起了他手中的烟，拍了拍我的肩膀，走了出去。

不出所料，James的电话在第二天到达。

电话是母亲接的，当时她刚因为过早准备革命节的装饰而被我们调笑，电话铃的声音打破了这片轻快，她接起，语气轻快：“Bucky！”

很快成年人的无聊寒暄就蔓延开来，反倒是独自在一边的我显得寂寥了，而热闹都是他们的。父亲不知怎的就聊到了刚才母亲准备革命节的事，和电话那头的他笑成一团，还幼稚的问候对方同志好，母亲一边埋怨他，一边试图抢过话头——语气亲密得像是一家人。

“Nat,Bucky找你。”母亲笑过，像是忽然想起了什么似的把电话递给我，拉着父亲出去了。

“毛姆的书，你还喜欢吗？”James的声音传来。温柔熨帖，就好像这个夏天于他而言不过是走向秋天的一个过程。

我哼哼了一声，“幸亏我那天没有随口引用金斯堡的句子，不然让我爸看了，我们俩谁也逃不过一顿数落。”

我承认，我的俏皮话实在差强人意，我说完，我们两人又是一片沉默。其实我心中有千言万语，可惜他并不能听到我心里的话；而但凡我说得出口的，都无外乎想让他好过一点。

“Natalia,我……我是想告诉你，我要回美国了。”

“这样啊，那一路顺风。”我的语气很平静，或者说是成熟理性克制，似乎下一秒世界毁灭都能面不改色。

“老师和师娘知道了，对吧？”

“他们告诉你的？”

“不， 我猜到的。”

“怎么猜到的？”

“从他们同我讲话的方式。Natalia，你真的很幸运，如果同样的情况换做是我，说不定我高中的最后一年就得在寄宿学校度过了。”

我心不在焉地听着他在电话那头喋喋不休，他说纽约大学对他抛来的橄榄枝，讲发小Steve和他的男朋友Tony终于决定结束爱情长跑，讲他的家人“既然这样不如回来吧”，讲他明年暑假打算来拜访……我听着，脑袋不自觉地放空，我忽地想起仲夏傍晚那个柠檬水味道的吻，又想起拿破仑曾说，爱情就是一场我心甘情愿死在你怀里的斗争。

我本来应该，或许可以抓住他的。

此后一年，我做了我一直该做却始终搁置的事。我假装从不认识一个叫James的美国男子，我不曾去过圣彼得堡，不曾踩过林荫道，不曾抽过薄荷味的万宝路，不曾有过声声诘问和一个妥协般的吻，一切都没有发生。我和任何在我这个年纪的人一样，为了心仪大学的offer而拼命学习。

“申请圣彼得堡国立大学吧。”我最终下了决定,此时已经是又一个夏天了，和过往的每个夏天都没有什么不同。James打过电话，由于一些学校上的手续要办，他暂时不会过来。

“放心，不是什么麻烦事。” 他语气轻快，似乎那个让他如此欢欣的理由在嘴边打了转又落了回去，他笑， “马上就是大学生了哦，Natalia.”

我一边答应着好，沉稳和缓，像是每个人期待中的成年人了，一边顺手丢掉了纽约大学的申请，我早该知道的，他从来不会真正的停留——我仿佛听见空谷里传来一声枪响，初恋在枯萎的绿叶中死去。

很快就到了入学这天，不知是不是我的错觉，我总觉得今夏的天黑得很快。我喜欢海港的平和宁静，逐渐暗淡的远山云霞，逐渐褪色的河畔风光。这是James的城市，我想，至少，这是去年的他的城市。涅瓦河对岸斑斑点点的灯光洒在水面上，让我想起梵高的《星月夜》。一切都非常秋天，在报到完成，送走父母后，我边闲逛边想着，夏天未竟的作业，未竟的遗憾，未曾开始的爱情，以及夏天永远漫长的幻觉，全混在一起，此刻太阳落山，它们便变本加厉地充斥在我身旁每一寸空气中。

我试着想象他此刻的生活：他会深夜行驶在星光熠熠的高速公路上，只为一杯乡村音乐风味的酒；他会生动活泼地给学生们讲授枯燥的比较文学，在全部学生爱上他之后又潇洒离去；他也会在闲暇时给朋友写信，一字一顿地写下每一个字母；他也或许会想起老师家那个无理取闹的Natalia，到嘴边化为一句，“哎，那个小姑娘啊。”

我在河边停伫片刻，我和他曾在这里谈天说地，我以后也当然可能和其他人在这里谈天说地；他也许会变成我生命中遥远的回忆，脑海中模糊的点，我现在可以说我的人生被遇见他这件事分成了两半，可十年后呢，二十年后呢？ 是不是我就可以说：认识James Barnes的时候，我还没和某人邂逅，可要是离开了某人，我就活不下去了呢！

你看，其实一点都不难的。

我到街边的杂货店买了一包万宝路，薄荷味的——店还是那家店，烟也好像还是那款烟，我却不像那时的我了。我抽了一口，薄荷的味道清冽，但在秋夜里显得有些凉了。我试着吐了个眼圈，却不小心被呛住了，咳得惊天动地。

我对热心的路人摆摆手，示意自己没事。

“介意分我一支吗?”

声音很是熟悉，但我被呛得有些狼狈，一时没想起是谁，在泪眼朦胧中抬头。

James Buchanan Barnes先生正站在我面前，跨过千山万水，眉目依旧，笑语如前，像我曾拥有过的那个失去夏至的夏天。

我很想说点什么，我也该说点什么，比如你怎么会在这里，你在纽约大学不是挺好的吗干嘛要离开，我爸妈已经回去了你是不是走错了地方，还有刚才我没哭我只是呛着了；但我的脑细胞已经不听使唤了，它开始以我个人的名义构建一些片段，拥抱，早安吻，像样的告白，和James Barnes分享生命，感情和左右耳机。

他笑了，碧绿的瞳孔中映出我的脸，于是笑容很快地扩散到了我的脸上，像是拼图的最后一块终于失而复得。可我还是说不出话来，反而是眼泪疯狂地打着转，他没办法，只好捧起我的脸。

“Natalia,now give me a kiss.”


End file.
